Sparky the Bat
Sparky is a leader of Star Fighters and a current member of Sonic's team. He's currently from another dimension, lived on Starlight city with his friends, constantly having the war with his archenemy Dr. Darkman. However Sparky discovers that he was dead after defeating him with the doomsday project. He and his friends are transported Sonic's world and Sonic and the gang let them stay as their new homeworld. Sparky is an fast ally of Sonic and his friends. He's cool-headed, collected and optimistic, loves spending time with his friends. He is also the current love interest of Amethyst the Echinda. History Sonic Adventure 3 After the recent death of Dr. Darkman, Sparky and his friends are transported to Sonic's world, until they were been discovered by GUN. Sonic and his friends are spending more time on a new town, Tropical city. They discovers the news that new visitors have appeared on Earth. The gang met the Star Fighters, vowing that they could join on their side. The Star team accept it and join them for their first adventure. Their friendly reunion was interrupted by Dr. Eggman, who finally finished his plan for ultimate weapon. However, the gang do not know what weapon he created, they search around the city to find the clues. Powers and abilities Fighting style Sparky was given the power, to manipulate, that has demonstrated of glittering lights. Trained as a swordsman, has special abilities to strike at his target, with materialization, It appears an energy sparkling gleams. A gem on his sword at the centre was shown to be glowing more often when the power is fully charged. Sparky also capable of martial arts, can perform power kicks, kickboxing, acrobatics and punching. Speed Sparky is a speed runner like Sonic. Although, while running as an althele, he can able to fly using his wings able to glide. Sparky can move faster as Knuckles when gliding, also running on feet like Sonic. He has possession of quickness, making him fast on his feet can reach high speed when running, almost the same match as Sonic. When flying he is nearly the same match at the top of high speeds as Tails. Transformation Like Sonic, Sparky can transform into a super state using a Moon Emeralds, rather than Chaos Emeralds. He can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. He does, however, need Rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal. Personality Sparky is biologically from another dimension which shares the similarities to Sonic's world. He is very popular has many friends around, likes to hang out with them. He and his friends are living together on the same neighbourhood where they can hang out together. He was depicted as bold, confident and loyal, loves spending time with his friends, dislikes when someone is hurt. He is very optimistic, cool-headed and collected, can help out those who needed. Unlike Knuckles, being shy and awkward, he has a soft spot for females, can be little charming and good-looking towards them. Sparky sometimes can be very quick-angered, defending his friends when they are threatened. It has stated that he is an actual vampire, those who find out are his friends, Sonic and the others. Generally, he does not drink blood, he disliked being referred to by his full name '''Sparky the Vampire Bat' ''prefers just his original name. Sparky tends to lose his aggression resulting threaten on anyone who harms his friends, his fangs often grows when angry. RelationshipsCategory:MalesCategory:HeroesCategory:Bats